Red Tulip Between Us
by Teuki-Angel
Summary: Tulip merah, apa kau tahu makna dari bunga itu ? Super Junior KRY fanfict, Yaoi, Oneshoot


Title : Red Tulip Between Us

Cast : Super Junior KRY members

(Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung)

Warning : Ini ff yaoi, ceritanya agak aneh, resiko typo berkeliaran.

Disclaimer : Ff ini murni keluar dari otakku. Aku cuma pinjam nama. Jiwa dan raga mereka milik orang tua, keluarga, dan muhrim mereka (?)

Happy reading...

-KRY-

_"Apa kau tahu makna dari bunga tulip merah ?"_

_Satu namja cilik bersurai hitam berkilau itu menoleh. Tertarik dengan pertanyaan namja manis yang duduk di sebelah kirinya._

_"Aniya. Memang apa maknanya ?"_

_Si namja manis itu tersenyum. "Bunga tulip merah, artinya pernyataan cinta. Jadi saat seseorang memberikan bunga itu padamu, artinya orang itu sudah menyatakan kalau dia cinta padamu."_

_Namja bersurai ikal yang duduk tak jauh dari namja manis itu hanya terdiam. Matanya terlihat menerawang memikirkan sesuatu._

.

.

.

-KRY-

"Aku berangkat, eomma !"

Cho Kyuhyun, mahasiswa jurusan Bisnis tingkat akhir itu berjalan dengan ringan. Seperti tak menghiraukan cuaca pagi ini yang cukup terik, dia terus saja melangkah santai menuju halte bis.

Saat di perjalanan tak sengaja matanya menangkap objek berwarna warni indah. Wanginya yang lembut mampu mengukir senyum di bibir indah Kyuhyun.

"Tulip merah..." gumamnya, masih memandang objek yang sama. "Tidak terasa sudah belasan tahun. Rasanya baru kemarin..."

Setelah menghela napas, pandangannya kembali menatap ke jalan. Meninggalkan tempat pembangkit kenangan masa lalunya.

.

.

.

Kim Ryeowook masih saja memandangi hal yang sama sejak eemm.. mungkin 20 menit yang lalu.

Pluukk...

Kesadarannya baru kembali saat sebuah buku mendarat di kepalanya. Dia hanya mendengus pelan melihat pelaku yang mengganggu lamunannya duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kau selalu menggangguku, Yesung hyung."

Yesung, namja tadi hanya tersenyum kecil. Sedikit menyamankan posisi duduknya kemudian kembali membaca buku tebalnya.

"Hyung..." Ryeowook membuka percakapan.

"Hmm..?" Yesung bergumam dengan mata yang masih fokus pada buku.

"Sebentar lagi tulip merah akan mekar."

Yesung melirik Ryeowook sekilas, kemudian kembali memandang bukunya. "Lalu ?"

Bukannya menjawab, Ryeowook malah memajukan bibir kecilnya.

"Dasar hyung tidak peka.." cibirnya. Ryeowook langsung merangkul tasnya dan meninggalkan Yesung sendirian.

Yesung mendesah pelan, lalu menutup bukunya. "Apa aku harus memberikan buket kuncup bunga yang belum mekar untukmu, Wookie..?"

Yesung melangkah pelan ke hamparan bunga tulip yang masih berupa kuncup. Dia berjongkok dan mengelus pelan salah satu kuncup tulip merah itu.

"Padahal disini sudah ada banyak bunga, tapi kau memaksa ingin menanam tulip merah ini." gumam Yesung. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum indah. "Kau memang tidak berubah.."

.

.

.

Rumah kaca di belakang gedung kampus itu memang selalu menarik perhatian. Koleksi bunga dan tanaman di dalamnya tak kalah komplit dengan koleksi di kebun raya.

Awalnya pihak kampus hanya ingin membuat kebun di lapangan terbuka, tapi cuaca yang sering tidak bisa diduga membuat usul itu diurungkan.

Akhirnya dibangunlah rumah kaca megah itu. Berkat rumah kaca itu, tak hanya tanaman hias yang bisa ditanam, segala macam bunga juga bisa ikut ditanam disana.

Melihat masih ada lahan kosong di rumah kaca itu, Kim Ryeowook merengek agar ditanam bunga tulip merah. Dan dengan susah payah Kim Jongwoon, atau Yesung berhasil mendapat izin untuk menanam bunga itu.

Karena bunga itu juga, Kim Ryeowook betah berlama-lama duduk disana. Menunggu kuliah dimulai sambil memandangi bunga merah itu.

.

.

.

"Kyu ? Kau sudah datang ?" Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki gedung kampus.

"Ne. Kau pasti dari rumah kaca kan ?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat.

"Apa kau tidak bosan memandangi bunga tiap hari ? Bahkan aku lihat kemarin tulip kesayanganmu itu belum mekar." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kalau bisa aku ingin melihat kuncup itu mekar di depan mataku. Pasti indah..."

Entah sadar atau tidak, Ryeowook bicara dengan mata yang berbinar, bak bocah yang membayangkan indahnya dunia Cinderella.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut Ryeowook.

"Wookie, aku..."

"Hey, Kim Ryeowook..!"

Dari kejauhan Ryeowook melihat Yesung melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Hyung..!" Ryeowook balas melambaikan tangan.

Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang Yesung yang mendekat. Matanya terlihat sayu, berbeda saat tadi memandang Ryeowook.

"Kyu ? Hari ini kelasmu dimulai siang ?" tanya Yesung.

"Ah, ne hyung." jawab Kyu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Hyung pikir kau tidak masuk, kau membuatku khawatir." Yesung menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Nan gwaenchana, hyung. Hyung tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah, hyung ada kelas setelah ini. Kau sudah sarapan kan ?" Yesung mengelus surai bergelombang milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Hyung seperti pacarku saja.." guraunya.

Yesung tertawa ringan. "Kalian dongsaengku, wajar kan kalau aku khawatir ?"

"Ne, ne.. Kau sungguh hyung yang baik." sahut Ryeowook. "Nah, hyung yang baik tidak boleh terlambat kuliah kan..?" lanjutnya sambil mendorong tubuh Yesung.

"Arraseo. Kalian juga jangan bolos kelas ya..!"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan saat Yesung menjauh.

-KRY-

Persahabatan yang berakhir dengan cinta pasti rumit. Semuanya terasa berbeda saat rasa itu datang. Terlebih saat rasa itu datang pada tiga orang sahabat, pasti lebih memusingkan.

Hanya tulip merah, saksi bisu yang menyaksikan bagaimana perasaan mereka. Dari pandangan mata, ukiran senyum, rangkulan tangan, dan... ah, semua hal mungkin.

Tidak ada yang tahu, perasaan itu tetap bertahan. Meskipun mereka masih belum mengerti dunia, namun perasaan yang mereka rasakan benar-benar tulus. Hingga takdir pun harus memilih...

.

.

.

"Besok tulip merahnya akan mekar."

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya di atas kertas. "Benarkah ?"

Ryeowook mengangguk antusias. "Seandainya aku bisa mendapat sebuket bunga yang baru mekar.."

"Kau selalu saja mengatakan hal yang sama. Apa itu semacam mantra ?"

Yesung duduk di kursi kayu panjang tepat di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Mungkin juga itu sebuah mantra. Entahlah, rasanya aku ingin terus mengulang kata-kata itu." Ryeowook menopang dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Matanya menerawang menatap langit.

"Apa tulip merah termasuk bunga mahal ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook terlihat berpikir. "Kalau menurutku tidak. Tapi memang lebih mahal sedikit. Hanya sedikit kok.." jawabnya dengan menekan kata 'sedikit'.

"Hmm.." Kyuhyun kembali diam.

"Wae Kyu ? Apa kau sekarang ikut menyukai bunga itu ?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian menggeleng. "Aniya.. aku cuma bertanya..."

Yesung menghela napas. Sudah belasan tahun mereka bertiga bersahabat, Yesung sudah bisa mengerti luar dalam dua dongsaengnya ini.

Ryeowook yang manis dan aktif berbicara. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang dewasa dan sangat pendiam. Setidaknya Yesung bersyukur kedua dongsaengnya tidak memiliki sifat yang sama, pasti membosankan rasanya.

"Hyung, Wookie, aku duluan ya." Kyuhyun membereskan tasnya dan berdiri. "Sampai jumpa.." pamitnya sebelum ia melangkah meninggalkan rumah kaca tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Hati-hati, Kyu..." ujar Wookie. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian benar-benar melangkah meninggalkan mereka.

-KRY-

Saat tiga orang saling mencintai, itu berarti harus ada pengorbanan. Entah dari pihak mana...

"Selamat datang..."

Namja bermata tegas itu memasuki sebuah florist yang cantik. Langkahnya terhenti pada sekumpulan tulip merah yang tersusun rapi di pot.

"Aku ingin sebuket bunga ini." ujar namja itu sambil menunjuk bunga tulip merah.

"Kau pasti senang kan hari ini..?" gumamnya pelan. Hidung bangirnya menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari kelopak merah itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, dengan membawa buket tulip merah yang sudah dihias dengan cantik.

Senyum terus menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sesekali senandung pelan keluar dari bibirnya.

Tak terasa langkahnya sudah membawanya ke kampus. Senyumnya makin jelas terlihat.

Kyuhyun membuang napasnya kasar. "Cho Kyuhyun, hwaiting !"

Namja itu melangkah lagi memasuki gedung kampus. Tak menghiraukan pandangan bertanya dari mahasiswa lain yang ditujukan padanya.

"Dia pasti sedang disana."

Dengan mantap Kyuhyun berjalan ke belakang gedung kampus, tempat rumah kaca.

"Yes...ung.."

Kyuhyun mendadak bisu, mulutnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara. Bahkan untuk sekedar menyebut nama namja di depannya.

"Kim Ryeowook, saranghae..." di rumah kaca itu, di depan bunga tulip merah yang mekar, Yesung menyatakan cintanya pada Ryeowook. Di tangannya terlihat buket bunga tulip merah, persis dengan yang Kyuhyun bawa.

"Hyung.. ini indah sekali..." Ryeowook menutup mulutnya, menahan isak tangis haru yang siap keluar.

"Kau suka ?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Nado, nado saranghae, Yesung hyung..!" lanjutnya, kemudian mengambil buket bunga itu dan memeluk erat Yesung.

_Tes.. tes..._

Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam. Buket bunga yang ada di genggamannya terlepas. Tak peduli bunga itu akan rusak, karena hati dan perasaannya sudah lebih rusak saat ini.

Kyuhyun berbalik, melangkah perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Kyuhyun berlari, entah kemana tujuannya. Ia hanya ingin menghindar, ia tidak ingin ditemukan dengan keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini.

Dada Kyuhyun yang sesak membuatnya menghentikan lari, tepat di lapangan sebelah barat gedung kampus.

"Hiks... hyung..." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan isakannya.

"Yesung hyung... hiks.. saranghae.." Kyuhyun terus meracau.

"Hyung... aku mencintaimu..." gumam Kyuhyun, seakan Yesung ada di depannya.

.

.

.

"Hyung.. Kyuhyun mana ya ?" Ryeowook melihat sekeliling, sedikit berjingkat karena tinggi badannya.

"Eemm.. Wookie." ujar Yesung. "Aku ada urusan sebentar, kau mau kuantar ke kelas ?"

"Arraseo, hyung. Kajja..." Ryeowook merangkul manja lengan Yesung, kekasih barunya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam sendirian. Tangisannya sudah berhenti, mata bengkaknya menerawang entah kemana.

"Kau disini rupanya.."

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan panggilan tadi. Dia tahu suara itu..

"Ini buket bungamu kan ? Bunganya jadi rusak..." Yesung duduk di samping Kyuhyun, menaruh buket bunga yang tadi dijatuhkan Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu untuk Wookie ?"

Kyuhyun diam.

"Kau tadi melihat semuanya ?"

Kyuhyun tetap diam.

Yesung menghela napas. "Maafkan hyung. Hyung sudah..."

"Bunga itu untukmu, hyung."

Yesung terdiam. Tak mengeluarkan protes karena perkataannya terpotong.

"Aku menyukaimu, Yesung hyung. Aku memberimu bunga tulip merah, karena aku tidak sanggup mengatakan suka dari mulutku sendiri. Aku minta maaf, hyung. Aku..."

Kyuhyun terdiam saat merasakan pelukan Yesung. Pelukan hangat dari orang yang ia cintai. Meskipun orang itu sudah menjadi milik yang lain...

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Kyu. Kau tidak salah... Tidak ada yang salah dalam cinta. Semua orang berhak mencintai dan dicintai..." ujar Yesung.

Mata Kyuhyun kembali memanas. Lagi-lagi butiran bening itu mengalir bebas di pipinya.

"Terima kasih, hyung... Semoga kau bahagia..."

-KRY-

"Kyu ? Bunganya sudah mekar ?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ne, eomma. Cantik sekali kan ?"

Nyonya Cho ikut tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi upacaranya dimulai kan ? Kau sudah siapkan kado untuk mereka ?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Mereka pasti suka kado dariku."

.

.

.

Ruangan luas itu terlihat sangat indah dengan ornament serba putih. Dua tokoh utama di ruangan itu, Yesung dan Ryeowook, terlihat bahagia di kursi pelaminan mereka.

Ya, saat ini sedang diadakan pesta pernikahan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Setahun setelah mereka lulus kuliah, Yesung melamar Ryeowook.

"Hyung.. sayang sekali ya Kyu tidak bisa hadir di pemberkatan tadi.." ujar Ryeowook. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit muram, mengingat sahabatnya tak hadir saat ia mengikrarkan janji suci.

"Mungkin dia ada urusan lain. Lagipula Kyu sudah janji akan datang saat pesta kan ?" jawab Yesung.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Ne, hyung.."

Sementara itu, di luar gedung terlihat seorang namja turun dari mobil. Ia merapikan jasnya yang sedikit kusut karena terlalu lama duduk.

"Kyu, kau lupa kadomu."

Kyuhyun, nama namja tadi, menerima sebuah buket dari sang eomma.

Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan dengan sang eomma menuju ke tempat pesta.

"Waahh.. mereka terlihat tampan dan manis."

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang eommanya. Senyumnya terukir saat melihat kedua sahabatnya berdampingan, dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia.

"Yesung hyung ! Wookie !" seru Kyuhyun.

"Kyu !" Ryeowook melambaikan tangan. Tepat saat Kyu sudah disampingnya, Ryeowook langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke pelukannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang saat pemberkatan tadi." ujar Kyuhyun setelah pelukan mereka terlepas. "Aku menyiapkan ini tadi pagi."

Kyuhyun memberikan buket bunga tulip merah, persis dengan yang ia bawa saat kuliah dulu.

"Indah sekali.." gumam Ryeowook sambil mengelus kelopak tulip itu.

"Itu baru saja mekar tadi pagi. Tulip merah yang kutanam berhasil tumbuh dengan baik." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jadi.. ini kado untuk kami ?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Seperti yang dulu Wookie bilang, tulip merah itu artinya pernyataan cinta."

Kyuhyun terdiam, membuat Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. "Bunga ini menunjukkan betapa aku mencintai kalian..." lanjut Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook kembali menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Kali ini Yesung ikut merangkul mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Takdir yang menentukan, dengan siapa cinta akan berpihak. Namun bukan berarti, yang tidak mendapatkan cinta adalah pihak yang kalah.

Karena cinta itu... tidak hanya dari satu orang kan ?

"Bahkan disini juga banyak bunga.." gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang pesta dan memutuskan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Menghirup wangi berbagai macam aroma bunga dari taman indah itu.

Perhatiannya teralih pada kumpulan anggrek ungu yang mekar dengan indahnya. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur mengelus kelopaknya.

"Kau tahu apa arti bunga anggrek ungu ?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, di sampingnya berdiri namja jangkung. Tangannya memetik sekuntum anggrek ungu tadi.

"Anggrek ungu menggambarkan kejujuran. Karena aku sedang memegang bunga ini, maka aku akan bicara jujur." namja jangkung tadi tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Anggrek ungu yang tadi dipetik disematkan di telinga Kyuhyun. "Kau manis.."

Rona merah menjalar ke pipi Kyuhyun. Apa yang terjadi ? Dia baru saja dibilang manis ? Oleh namja yang tidak dia kenal ?

"Namaku Changmin. Aku sepupu jauh Yesung hyung. Namamu ?"

Kyuhyun menatap tangan yang terjulur itu, mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

"Kau tidak mau berteman denganku ? Baiklah.." namja itu baru saja akan menarik kembali tangannya.

"Kyuhyun. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun." secepat kilat Kyuhyun menarik tangan itu untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.

Bunga yang berbeda, kisah yang berbeda, dan orang yang berbeda.

Juga dengan takdir yang berbeda...

-The End-

**Author's Note~~**

Akhirnya... aku nekat posting ff lagi... :3

Tapi ini ff oneshoot sih, jadi ga bikin utang chapter. Hehehe... ^^

Oh iya, disini ceritanya Kyu & Wookie seumuran. Jadi Yesung satu-satunya hyung disini... :D

Yang udah mampir dan bersedia baca, jeongmal gamsahamnida... ^^~

With love,

Teuki's Angel (Min Hyorin)


End file.
